Trust Me
by KikSica
Summary: Repost. In Kris' dictionery 'We Are One' isn't just a slogan. EXO. Warn to delulu fans: OT11 related.


Okaay, jadi intinya yang ga suka ada unsur OT11 dan gak bisa menerima kenyataan. You can get the fuck out of this story.

Don't be a butthurt, this is just FANFICTION.

And i'm not exo antis or OT11 fans.

* * *

_Kris' files lawsuit againts SM_

_Semua terjadi begitu saja._

Setelah EXO Showcase di Shanghai berakhir, semua member terlihat tergurai lemas di belakang panggung. Namun senyum manis tercetak di bibir mereka.

Mereka puas. Mereka bahagia.

Tapi lain hal nya 1 orang.

Setelah melihat sorakan, pujian dan semangat ingin bertemu mereka membuatnya menjadi takut.

Padahal ia telah menyiapkan semuanya, sangat rapi. Tanpa ada yang tahu.

_And, the weakest point of him is that seeing his beloved ones crying because of him._

_His fans. EXO fans._

Ia takut, kebahagian member dan fans mereka hancur karenanya.

Tapi ia harus.

_Ia baru menyadari betapa egois nya ia._

Setelah kejadian Kris menghilang atau lebih tepatnya secara sengaja menghilang semua staff dan member mulai khawatir.

"Kris kemana? Kenapa dia tidak izin kepada salah satu dari kita, manager maupun staff? Dia ini berani nya membuat kita khawatir." Ucap Suho terkesan tidak sabar dan panik. Begitulah leader. Penuh tanggung jawab.

"Aku yakin dia hanya merindunkan ibu nya. Kau tahu sendiri kan?" Ucap Xiumin sambil menepuk pelan pundak Suho dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya hyung, Galaxy hyung pasti rindu sekali. aku sudah bisa menebak nya. EOMMAAAA~" Baekhyun sang mood maker pun yang hanya ingin memperbaiki suasana membuat yang lainnya tertawa. (ingat ga EXO Showtime ep 3 yang lagi ngebahas siapa aja member yang nangis dan pas bagian Kris yang menangis merindukan ibunya, si Baekhyun & Chanyeol becanda-in dia?)

"Dan saat ia datang kerumah ibunya, ibunya sampai tidak mengenal Kris hyung saking lamanya tidak berjumpa." Sambung Chanyeol membuat yang lain semakin tertawa terbahak. (Ntahla si Chanyeol ini bercanda atau malah sarkastik?._.)

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita kembali ke dorm dan langsung istirahat. Peringatan keras untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, jangan bermain! Kalian harus istirahat untuk persiapan konser kita." Ucap Suho lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Tentu saja, kita harus benar-benar fokus untuk konser ini."

"Ini konser pertama kita."

"Hwaiting!"

_Tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu, ia pun merasakan sakit yang sama._

_"_Ini sudah hari ke-2 Kris tidak kembali, dimana dia?" Ucap sang manager.

"Kris sudah mengabariku, ia akan pulang nanti sore." Ucapan Suho membuat helaan lega keluar dari sang manager.

"Ok, suruh dia kabari aku setelah sampai. Dan besok kalian mulai latihan untuk persiapan konser."

"Baiklah."

_Myocarditis. Penyakit mengerikan yang menjadi salah satu alasan ia harus berhenti._

Rumor tentang Kris yang akan keluar dari EXO pun telah menyebar di media sosial, tanpa konfirmasi yang jelas dari siapapun.

Awalnya semua menganggap angin lalu dan seolah ini hanya candaan basi.

**Ayolah? Bukan kah "we are one"? itu tidak mungkin.**

**Rumor lagi. Memuakkan.**

**Apa tidak ada lagi hal yang lebih bagus untuk di bahas?**

_Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menerima nya._

"Kenapa Kris hyung membatalkan jadwal pesawatnya? Dan kau tahu hyung, aku sudah mengabarinya berkali-kali namun tidak ada satupun balasan." Ucap Tao.

"Aku pun pusing, Tao. Aku telah mengabarinya bahkan mengancamnya untuk menyeretnya pulang jika ia tidak membalas pesanku." Ucap Suho sambil memegang kepalanya seolah merasa pusing.

"Dan kau benar-benar akan menjemputnya pulang dari Shanghai?" Ucap Tao polos.

Suho menatap Tao tak percaya dan mendramatis, "Tao, yang benar saja."

"Hyung, aku serius. Kau pikir aku becanda?" Ucap Tao tidak terima.

"Baiklah, Tao. Pertama, Kris tidak mengabari kita. Kedua, Kris di Shanghai dan itu jauh. Ketiga-"

"Hyung, kau terlalu rumit! Aku yakin dia hanya merindukan keluarganya, aku bisa merasakan perasaannya oke hyung. Dan kalian harus tahu betapa beruntungnya kalian dan keluarga kalian berada di negara yang sama." Ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oke, Tao. Aku sangat mengerti, karena aku juga sama seperti kalian. Kita sama-sama punya keluarga dan sulit untuk bertemu. Dan Tao, kita hidup di dorm yang sama. Jadi kita sama saja." Entah kenapa Suho ikut terpancing.

"Dan yang membuatku pusing saat ini, banyak sekali rumor tentang Kris bahwa ia akan keluar meninggalkan grup ini." Ucap Suho sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi..itu hanya rumor kan? Jadi tidak perlu di tanggapi. Kau berlebihan, hyung."

"Tao, selain dengan adanya Kris disini untuk menyangkal Kris akan meninggalkan EXO, dia juga harus ikut latihan bersama kita."

"Lebih baik hyung rundingkan saja masalah Kris hyung ini bersama manager hyung, aku pusing hanya memikirkannya saja." Ucap Tao sambil berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Suho. Sepertinya yang akan "meninggalkan" EXO bukanlah Kris, tapi Suho.

_Terima kasih dan maaf telah mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku merasa tidak pantas menerimanya._

**EXO's Kris files lawsuit againts SM and diagnoses Myocarditis.**

Ini tidak lucu.

Tapi lebih baik tidak lucu daripada merupakan kenyataan.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Ucap Suho.

Saat mendengar berita ini, Suho merasa dikhianati, terpukul dan hancur.

Bahkan bukti scan data nya pun telah tersebar.

Kris, pergi tanpa merundingkan apapun kepada mereka. _His members_.

"Ayolah aku yakin ini masih bisa dibicarakan, dan kau pergi begitu saja?! Kau pikir tujuh tahun waktu yang sebentar? Apa dua tahun kurang cukup untukmu untuk mempercayai kami? Kau pikir siapa yang akan disalahkan selain leader?!" Suho mengeluarkan semuanya. Sendiri. Air matanya tumpah seiring kata-kata meluncur dari mulutnya tentang orang yang tidak memberikan kabar selama ini.

"Dan, tch." Suho mendecih, "Kau tidak pernah membicarakan penyakitmu, seolah kau sangat kuat. Apa sebegitu burukkah untuk mempercayai kami?"

Suho terus terisak sampai ia pun lelah.

_Aku tahu aku telah menyakiti kalian, namun apakah kalian tahu aku juga tersakiti?_

Setelah menerima konfirmasi yang sah, para fans pun bukan main terkejut.

Mereka tidak menyangka rumor konyol tersebut menjadi kenyataan.

Kita memang tidak bisa menganggap remeh apapun.

Para member EXO pun hanya bisa pasrah.

Ntahlah.

Mereka tidak pasrah, mereka merasa dikhianati.

Semua orang bisa merasakan kesedihan mereka saat itu.

"Apa aku terlalu fokus pada konser kita, lalu aku menjadi sedih begini? Aku bahkan tidak terlalu dekat dengannya." Ucap Kai.

"Kai? Bahkan kau pun merasakannya. Tapi aku, orang yang dengan bangganya menyiarkan kepada seluruh warga China di TV Nasional bahwa orang yang aku hormati mengkhianati kita...aku hanya...ntahlah." Ucap Tao

Semua menatap iba Tao yang terlihat ingin menangis kapan saja.

Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak dengan menenangkan member lain karena mereka pun butuh ditenangkan orang lain.

Dan Sehun menjadi maknae. Yang termuda. Hanya bisa diam dan memendam semuanya. Ia tidak boleh menambah beban hyungnya dengan terisak dan tangisan tidak berguna.

Dan satu hal yang Sehun khawatirkan saat ini adalah, fans.

Sehun cepat-cepat membuka handphone nya. Instagram.

Ia tahu semua fans saat ini dalam kebingungan, dan ia hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa EXO tidak mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini.

Suho yang melihat Sehun pun teringat sesuatu.

"Sehun, kau tahu kan penghianat harus ditinggalkan?"

"Ya, hyung?" Sehun sangat bingung, ia merasa Suho sangat marah hingga menyebut Kris sebagai penghianat.

"Kalian semua, unfollow Instagram Kris."

"Hyung..."

"Lakukan."

Dan penuh berat hati pun mereka meng-unfollow Instagram Kris. Orang yang memperkenalkan Instagram kepada mereka.

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Baekhyun." Nada suara Suho benar-benar menakutkan. Tapi Baekhyun tetap teguh.

"Karena aku tidak menganggap nya sebagai penghianat. Dia Kris hyung. Wu Yi Fan. Aku yakin dia mempunyai alasan yang tidak bisa dibicarakan."

"Oh. Jadi hal yang tidak bisa dibicarakan hingga menyebabkan perpecahan seperti inilah yang tidak bisa dibilang menghianati? Terkadang kau memang tidak terduga Byun Baekhyun." Jika Suho telah memanggil member nya dengan nama panjang, dia sudah benar-benar marah.

"Hyung, aku percaya pada Kris hyung. Dan hubungan kita bukan hanya sebatas di Instagram, bukan?"

"Baiklah, jika kau hanya terus menentangku jangan anggap aku leader mu lagi!" Ucap Suho sambil pergi meninggalkan dorm.

"Bukan ini yang ku inginkan..." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit."

_Maaf, maaf._

_Aku ini benar-benar pecundang ya?_

_Hah, dulu aku selalu berkata aku ini sangat keren._

_Tapi...kata pecundang lebih baik daripada penghianat, bukan?_

_Aku mohon jangan sebut aku penghianat._

_Dan jangan katakan bahwa aku tidak mempercayai kalian._

_Kalian orang-orang yang aku percayai setelah ibuku._

_Kita hidup bersama selama ini, bagaimana mungkin aku hidup dalam kepalsuan._

_Dan tentu saja, "We Are One" bukan hanya ucapan._

_Sampai saat ini aku masih bagian dari EXO, benarkan?_

_Aku masih bagian EXO dihati kalian._

_Aku terdengar egois, aku sangat egois telah meninggalkan kalian tapi tidak ingin dilupakan._

_Maaf._

_Terima kasih._

_We are one..._

**...**

"Until now it's EXO! Thank you very much! We are one! We are EXO!"

Kris menatap layar TV didepan nya. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa dibaca.

Lalu ia menyentuh Layar tsb dan mengelusnya pelan,

"You all are doing it fine..." Senyum kecil pun mengembang di bibirnya.

"Yeah...we are one...right?"

**-END-**

SAYA SANGAT-SANGAT SEDIH+KECEWA+BINGUNG CAMPUR ADUK.

Kenapa Kris oppa? Mas Kris? Dek Kris?

You're surely confusing me! :(

ok, pertama aku yakin banget kalian ga puas sama ending nya. tapi face the truth guys Kris tuh keliatan banget ga bakal balik lagi! T_T

dan para member pun juga udah pada konfirmasi. jadi klo pun Kris disuruh comeback lah pake linangan aer mata atau dramatisir lainnya, itu cuma bikin harga diri Kris+EXO rendah, okaay.

eventho it's incomplete without Kris, the show must goes on.

SAYA BAKAL KANGEN BANGET DENGAN KEKONYOLAN ANDA! APALAGI HILANG SATU SHIP SAYA DENGAN BAEKHYUN :( #SAYAKEJAM

Dan ini tuh ga ada apa2 nya kok, ini murni dari hati dan otak saya. Bukan maksud nya untuk mendoakan/memprovokasi klo Kris akan keluar, kay.

#WeLoveYouEXO #WeLoveYouKris


End file.
